Low power and Lossy Networks (LLNs), e.g., sensor networks, have a myriad of applications, such as Smart Grid and Smart Cities. Various challenges are presented with LLNs, such as lossy links, low bandwidth, battery operation, low memory and/or processing capability, etc. One example architecture that may typically be classified as an LLN is an “Internet of Things” (IoT) architecture. Generally, most routing protocols designed for the IoT are distance vector, including both proactive and reactive protocols. Distance vector protocols are much better suited to the limited memory and communication constraints that are typical of IoT devices. Link state protocols incur too much overhead to be feasible on IoT devices. However, one challenge with distance vector protocols is the difficulty of building diverse paths, which are critical in networks that must relay time-sensitive information (e.g., “Class 0” traffic in Industrial Automation, delay sensitive traffic for teleprotection, etc.).